Do It While You Can
by SerenBunny
Summary: Final chapter! R and R please! Serena needs to tell Darien something but she didn't have the chance to so here is the consequences of it!
1. Do It While You Can

**Title:** Do it while you can.  
**Genre:** Song-fic/Angst/General.  
**Pairing:** Serena/Darien. Not really got a real paring set.  
**Distribution:** Just send me a link, or even don't . You can do what ever you want but please remember the real reason behind this story as it is really important.  
**Dedication:** Roxy's grandfather who passed away on the 26th of May, you will be sadly missed.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Cancer Research(TM). But I do own the poem but you can use it if you want.

**Notes:** This is just something that I thought of when I received the terrible news from my friend. This may not be the best of my work as I am worrying about my friend and how she feels at the moment but go! Read the fic! And don't forget to review!

**Do it while you can.  
**

**Sometimes I wonder what could have been  
****If I had chosen a different path  
**

Serena looks threw the rain to the crowds that where in the Crown Arcade, talking and laughing about the latest video games or gossiping with their friends or couples just glad to be out of the rain and near each other. She sighs and walks away, not wanting anyone to see her so depressed, unhappy and sad. **Sometimes I wonder what could have been  
****If I had looked at things different  
**

The scouts where at the temple waiting for her, but, there was no point in her going anymore. She only had a few weeks left.

**Sometimes I wonder what could have been  
****If I told you that I loved you  
**

Walking threw the and past the large puddles that she had once loved to jump in, she smiled, a small and sad smile, before continuing home.

**Sometimes I wonder what could have been  
If I said something different**

Arriving home she looked at the clock. 4.50 PM. 'The scouts will be calling my in a minute' she thought and exactly23 seconds later, her communicator went off. **Don't you ever wonder  
What we could have been**

Ignoring it she turned to her room and looked at her bright coloured room before letting a tear - the first real tear that she had ever shed - fall to the floor, causing the dark blue carpet to darken even more. 

**Don't you ever wonder  
****What we could have seen**

Every day was the same. She saw the girls but they where to made at her to talk to her and Darien was just being Darien, cold and obnoxious, and not giving her a single glance until four weeks later. **Don't you ever wonder  
What we could have felt**

'What's wrong meatball head?' 'Nothing Darien, it's nothing.' 'Doesn't sound like nothing to me Serena.' 'Yeah well I'm...I'm going to - never mind.' 'No your going to what?' 'N-nothing it's not like you could say anything or anything.' **Don't you ever wonder  
****What hands fate could have dealt  
**

'What? Meatball head you aren't making any sense.' 'Yeah but -' 'YEAH! When did she EVER make any sense?'

**Now we will never know  
How the baby will grow**

'Guys I need to talk to you I need to tell you that -' 'Save it Serena, if you have anything to say then say it at the next meeting okay!' 'Okay, I guess it can probably wait. Hey guys when is it?' 'In two weeks' **Now we will never know  
****How the rest of the world would have lived**

Two weeks came and passed, but word still did not get out about what happened to her. Some people may have wondered but not many cared, even though she was a great person.

**Now we will never know  
****How the changes we made would affect everyone  
**

Finally the scouts went round to her house, with Darien in tow and found out that Serena, Serena Tuskino, Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon, meatball head, had died.

**Now we will never know  
****How the battles we fought would make everything better of worse  
**

She died from a cursed thing know as leukaemia which made her sick and weary but she fought it. She didn't go for chemo therapy as she wanted to go out fighting leaving only this message to the one's she loved.

**Because of my dreaded course  
****But some people never knew that I loved them  
****But they knew I cared  
****But when ever they see a dove  
****They should think of me watching them from above  
**

**Extra note:** Leukaemia is a dreadful thing that my friends grandfather died of on the 26th of May. This is why it is dedicated to him. It isn't something that people should dismiss, as more and more cases are being found every day. Remember this when you next walk past the Cancer Research shop or people stop you in the street asking for some change to help them and that donation could help save a life, and some day maybe yours.

Whole poem

**Do it while you can**

**Sometimes I wonder what could have been  
****If I had chosen a different path  
****Sometimes I wonder what could have been  
****If I had looked at things different  
****  
Sometimes I wonder what could have been  
****If I told you that I loved you  
****Sometimes I wonder what could have been  
****If I said something different**

**Don't you ever wonder  
****What we could have been  
****Don't you ever wonder  
****What we could have seen**

**Don't you ever wonder  
****What we could have felt  
****Don't you ever wonder  
****What hands fate could have dealt**

**Now we will never know  
****How the baby will grow  
****Now we will never know  
****How the rest of the world would have lived  
****  
Now we will never know  
****How the changes we made would affect everyone  
****Now we will never know  
****How the battles we fought would make everything better of worse**

**Because of my dreaded course  
****But some people never knew that I loved the  
****But they knew I cared  
****But when ever they see a dove  
****They should think of me watching them from above**


	2. Consequences

**Title:** Consequences.  
**Genre:** Song-fic/Angst/General.  
**Pairing:** Not really got a real paring set but you could say Serena/Amy, Serena/Raye, Serena/Lita, Serena/Mina and Serena/Darien.  
**Distribution:** Just send me a link, or even don't. You can do what ever you want but please remember the real reason behind this story as it is really important.  
**Dedication:** Roxi's grandfather who passed away on the 26th of May, you will be sadly missed. This is something that has happened to Roxi that I fell would probably happen to the scouts if Serena really did pass away. Also to Usako4life for making me think of a new chapter for this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or much for that matter. But I do own the poem but you can use it if you want just please send a link.

**Notes:** My friend did this after her grandfather did so I thought the scouts and Darien might have felt this way and acted this way if Serena did pass on. This may not be the best of my work but I had a fight with my friend and this fic is on the consequences of stuff that happens. Read the fic! And don't forget to review even if it's to tell me that you think the poem is crap.

* * *

**No one thinks  
****Of what could have been  
****No one thinks  
****Of what we could have seen  
****Sometimes I think if I walked one path  
****In stead of going straight  
****Would I have ended up  
****In front of these pearly gates? **

It's been a couple of months since Serena Tuskino died from cancer, who wants to see how the Scouts and Darien are taking it?

**I used to think of the future  
****I used to think of the chances I could have had  
****I used to think of the future  
****And it makes me quite mad  
****Mad that I didn't do a thing  
****Mad that they all thought that  
****Even though her world was full  
****She shouldn't have ended up a brat**

In a room once filled with books and pictures of a bright young girl smiling with her mother, posters of boys/rock band and drugs are plastered all over the wall. Where a shelve once full of classic composers once sat now sits dark music such as Linkin' Park/Evanesance and others.

The room once belonged to a once bright girl, now a single mother of one and a drug user.

Her name? Amy Anderson.

**I could have seen it coming  
****If I only looked  
****But I didn't and now God has taken  
****The only friend who could...  
****Could look past my past  
****Look past my pretty face  
****Look past my love for books  
****Look past my list of boys to chasse**

In a coffee house down town, a girl with short black hair sits on a stool repeating the same poem over and over and over again. Her once full of fire dark eyes now dull and void of life. Saying the poem she walks off of the stool and walks to the bar, getting a glass of something clear and downing it in one gulp.

Who is this drunken poet? Raye Hino, former Shinto Priestess.

**I sometimes think  
About what could have been  
****If only she had talked to us  
****Then we wouldn't have been so mean  
****I could have seen it coming  
****If I only looked  
****But I didn't and now God has taken  
****The only friend who could...**

A shrill siren sounds as dogs back and cries are heard; cries of being innocent, cries of names and threats, cries of loves past and present. In this dark and dank prison sits a girl with long matted oak brown hair, full of grease and nits and urine, never been washed since the way she was put in their. Put in their for what? Murder. 1st degree. Of whom? A young unsuspecting man who said something wrong about her and her friends. Mainly about how dumb her friend was for not getting treatment for her incurable disease.

But who did it? Lita Kino, that's who.

**Could look past my looks  
****Look past my history  
****Look past my gaps in life  
****As if they where no mystery  
****Sometimes my emotions  
****Make me do stupid things  
****Like take of with the money  
****And the rings**

Within a white padded room, sat a girl with limp dry hair. Eyes dropping onto the floor. Mouth going a mile a minute talking to someone who isn't there.

"Serena they said that you where gonna stay home but I went on nonononononono! Serena Tuskino, stay home on the last day of school? AS IF! And they thought you would but I know you wouldn't cuz you promised me. You promised ME! You said 'Mina I promise..."

The name of this deranged girl? You would never guess its Mina Aino, once known as Sailor V and bouncing girl of love, but now the only bouncing she does is off of the padded cells of the insane asylum.

**If I only looked  
****But I didn't and now God has taken  
****The only friend who could...  
****Could look into my eyes  
****And see a world of gold  
****Never once listening  
****When told**

In a plush house a man is screaming at a woman. She just walked in on him cheating on her. He slaps her. She runs out screaming not again.

The man beating up women? None other than Darien Shields.

**Told of a world she can not change  
****Told of a world she can not live in  
****Told of a world full of despair  
****Hate and sin  
****If they noticed  
****Would my path be misshapen  
****Or would my life  
****Still be taken?**

**

* * *

**

**Extra Note:** This is a fic all about consequences – that which follows upon; result – so think before you speak, look into the future and be safe; you don't want to be the reason your best friend goes nuts do you?

* * *

WHOLE POEM

* * *

**Consequences**

**No one thinks  
****Of what could have been  
****No one thinks  
****Of what we could have seen**

**Sometimes I think if I walked one path  
****In stead of going straight  
****Would I have ended up  
****In front of these pearly gates?**

**I used to think of the future  
****I used to think of the chances I could have had  
****I used to think of the future  
****And it makes me quite mad**

**Mad that I didn't do a thing  
****Mad that they all thought that  
****Even though her world was full  
****She shouldn't have ended up a brat**

**I could have seen it coming  
****If I only looked  
****But I didn't and now God has taken  
****The only friend who could...**

**Could look past my past  
****Look past my pretty face  
****Look past my love for books  
****Look past my list of boys to chasse**

**I sometimes think  
About what could have been  
****If only she had talked to us  
****Then we wouldn't have been so mean**

**I could have seen it coming  
****If I only looked  
****But I didn't and now God has taken  
****The only friend who could...**

**Could look past my looks  
****Look past my history  
****Look past my gaps in life  
****As if they where no mystery**

**Sometimes my emotions  
****Make me do stupid things  
****Like take of with the money  
****And the rings**

**If I only looked  
****But I didn't and now God has taken  
****The only friend who could...  
****Could look into my eyes**

**And see a world of gold  
****Never once listening  
****When told**

**Told of a world she can not change  
****Told of a world she can not live in  
****Told of a world full of despair  
****Hate and sin**

**A step can make or break a journey  
****A bit of salt or sugar could change a recipe  
****But a life can change  
****Me**

**If they noticed  
****Would my path be misshapen  
****Or would my life  
****Still be taken?**


End file.
